That fateful day
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisuke & the new member of the DD go 2 talk 2 a digimon that thinks he can digivolve if he steals a D3.Hes been hurting ppl 2 get 1 & what happens when Vmon doesn't tag along?Instead of finding the digimon it finds them & its up to Dai to save them both!


Hi, hope you like it! Review ppl! And if you like this then R&R my other fics! *Daisuke grin* Thx!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That fateful day   
  
  
  
Daisuke grabbed the newest member of the D.D by the hand. She and Daisuke had been going out for the past year.   
  
"There's been some trouble with a digimon who wants to digivolve. He's been going after people he thinks will have a digivice. I'm going tomorrow to see if I can talk to him," Daisuke said as they walked to the movies.   
  
"Yeah, Ken, Takeru, and Miyako are going tomorrow as well. They're going to do a hike or something," Draco stated. Daisuke nodded.   
  
"Ken told me, but he's going to take V-mon AND Wormmon with him because tomorrow is the anniversary of the day that Stingmon and X-V-mon first D.N.A digivolved 5 years ago. I said after I go and talk with this digimon that I'm coming to celebrate."   
  
Draco smiled walking backwards to face Daisuke.   
  
"Well, then I'm coming with you! If you get into trouble then Impmon can protect us!" Draco said with a giggle." Besides, you suck at talking with people. You'd probably just make him mad!"   
  
Daisuke cracked up.   
  
"I would NOT!" He grabbed his girlfriend and tickled her as they took their last steps to the movies and into the line.   
  
~   
  
Daisuke's alarm went off and he groaned.   
  
"Shhhuussss!" He said into the pillow.   
  
Jun walked in talking on the phone. She handed him the phone with a smirk.   
  
"Nice hair." She pointed out. "It's Draco."   
  
Daisuke smiled and took the phone.   
  
"Hey hon, listen, before I forget, I think I left my boxers at your place and I really don't think that would go over well if your dad found them."   
  
Jun giggled as she watched Daisuke's face go bright red.   
  
"KEN!" he choked. He looked at Jun. "JUN! I will get you for that!" He yelled with a little bit of a chuckle. He turned back to the phone. "Sorry, Ken! Jun told me it was Draco as you may have guessed." Ken laughed.   
  
  
"That's OK," Ken said with a giggle. And I think we have some talking to do. What's this I hear about boxers?" Ken giggled again.   
  
"No, no! It's not like that! We just went in her hot tub and I left my wet boxers in her room."   
  
"Suuuure! Hot tub! So that's what guys are calling it these days!" Ken laughed getting a kick out of embarrassing Daisuke over the phone.   
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Daisuke sputtered. "What is it?"   
  
"I just wanted to know when you're going to the digiworld?" Ken asked. Daisuke got out of his bed and grabbed a pair of shorts.   
  
"Yeah, um, I've got to go get Draco first and then I'm going. Wanna meet us so you can take V-mon?"   
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Ken stated.   
  
Daisuke nodded.   
  
"OK then, why don't we just meet you at your place? That okay with you?" Daisuke asked.   
  
"Yeah, that would be just great. See you then. Bye lover boy!" Ken hung up the phone before Daisuke could say anything.   
  
Daisuke looked up.   
  
"JUN!" He yelled all in good humour. "I'm SO going to get you back!"   
  
~   
They all groaned as they were spit out into the digiworld.   
  
"I'm NEVER going to get used to that, am I?" Draco asked while sprawled out on top of Miyako. Takeru nodded as he helped them up.   
  
Draco reached down and grabbed her Impmon. She lifted him up and put him on her shoulders. Impmon smiled and crossed his arms on Draco's head.   
  
"OK, so, Daisuke and I will meet you back here in an hour?" Draco asked. The group nodded as she and Daisuke headed off into the forest.   
  
~   
They had walked for about 45 minutes.   
  
"Hey, Dai...I'm getting a bad vibe from these woods..."   
  
Daisuke grabbed her hand as Impmon jumped off her shoulders to walk in front of them.   
  
"Yeah, me too..." Daisuke whispered.   
  
Impmon looked up. "Me three," the little guy said. He got his flame ready just in case, then turned to the two. "So, what are we looking for anyway?"   
  
Draco took her D-3 out of her belt.   
  
"There's a digimon looking for anyone with a D-3 because he thinks he can   
digivolve if he gets one, or something like that."   
  
Impmon's head snapped back to the bushes in front of them. His flame grew bigger as he took a step forward.   
  
"What is it?" Draco and Daisuke asked.   
  
"There's something in..." Impmon was cut off . He was thrown back as a vine with a spiky club hit him in the face. He slid to a stop and didn't get up.   
  
"IMPMON!" Draco yelled. She was about to run, but found that something had wrapped itself around her feet. She screamed as she was wrenched from her spot on the ground to be hung upside down.   
  
Daisuke lunged forward.   
  
"Let her go!" He yelled as a Vegimon came out of the bushes. Daisuke was struck in the head. He cried out in pain as he was sent flying to the ground.   
  
"DAISUKE!" Draco cried as she saw him hit the ground hard.   
  
Daisuke looked up with blood oozing out of the cut on his forehead.   
  
The Vegimon wrapped his vines around Draco's waist and held her upright. She coughed as he tightened the vines around her.   
  
"Make me digivolve! I know you can do it! I've seen you do it!"   
  
Draco sucked in a gasp.   
  
"It only works for my partner! And even if I could make you digivolve, I wouldn't do it! You'd just use it to hurt others! Like you just did with Daisuke and Impmon!"   
  
Draco screamed as he squeezed even harder.   
  
"DO IT!" He yelled. Draco gritted her teeth.   
  
"I...CAN'T! DAISUKE! Help!"   
  
Daisuke got to his feet. He grabbed her hand.   
  
"She can't help you! SO LET HER GO! Stop this! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" He sank his teeth into one of the vines. The Vegimon screeched in pain and hit Daisuke square in the chest. It sent Daisuke flying into a tree where he fell once again. He got on his hands and knees trying to breathe.   
  
"Dai...suke..." Draco cried right before she went limp in Vegimon's grip.   
  
Daisuke collapsed still trying to breathe.   
  
"Imp...mon!" Daisuke managed to wheeze out.   
  
At the sound of his name Impmon woke up. He looked at Daisuke.   
  
"Daisuke!" He yelled as he got to his feet. He then turned his head and was horrified to see his partner being dropped to the ground. Impmon ran to her.   
  
"Draco! What did you do to her!?!"   
  
Impmon formed a fireball on each finger and threw them at the unsuspecting Vegimon. The Vegimon screamed in pain as the fire struck him in the face. Impmon ran at the Vegimon while it was distracted. throwing more and bigger fireballs at point blank.   
  
"DIE!" Impmon yelled as he leapt on the Vegimon, biting and scratching with his teeth and the claws on his feet. With one more screech from the Vegimon he was deleted, turning into data and floating away. Impmon took a deep breath as he ran to Draco.   
  
"Draco?" he asked as he touched her face. She didn't respond so he made his way to Daisuke.   
  
"Dai? You, okay?"   
  
Daisuke looked up with a wince. Impmon untied the bandanna around his neck and placed it on Daisuke's   
bleeding forehead. Daisuke forced himself to sit up. He sucked in a deep breath followed by a cry of pain as his ribs shot sharp agony all through his body.   
  
"AH! God! There's something wrong with my...ribs..." Daisuke gasped out.   
  
Impmon put his hand on Daisuke back which proved to be the wrong thing to do. Daisuke cried out again and Impmon drew his hand back fast only to find his glove was covered in blood.   
  
"Dai...suke, your back!" Impmon stated.   
  
Daisuke put a hand on Impmon's head.   
  
"I'll be just fine," he said as he forced himself to his feet. He found all the pain unbearable and he had to lean heavily against a tree to get to Draco.   
  
"Dracs... wake up..." Daisuke said pushing his pain back as much as he could.   
  
Draco still did nothing and with that, Daisuke picked Draco up in his arms. Daisuke stifled a quick scream as she pressed on his ribs. Impmon ran in front of him.   
  
"Daisuke! Don't! You're going to hurt yourself!"   
  
Daisuke shook his head.   
  
"No, I'll be...OK," Daisuke stated with a pain filled face.   
  
Impmon frowned as Daisuke stifled another gasp.   
  
"Daisuke...please, stop before you get really badly hurt. Please!?"   
  
Daisuke took two more painful steps before answering.   
  
"No... Impmon, you don't get it! She's not..." Daisuke took a shuddering breath. "She's not sleeping, she's hurt, she needs...help."   
  
Impmon lost his temper.   
  
"Daisuke! You're hurt too! Badly! AND YOU NEED HELP!"   
  
Daisuke coughed and stumbled but despite the urge to fall he kept going, using Draco as his motivation.   
  
~   
Daisuke inwardly sighed as he came close to where they were going to meet the others.   
  
"K-KEN!" Daisuke yelled hoping that he would here. "KEEEN!" Just yelling made Daisuke want to scream in pain. Instead he stopped and stood there gasping for breath. Draco started to move which gave Daisuke one more burst of strength.   
  
"KEEeeee...n." was all Daisuke could manage before almost falling over.   
  
Impmon ran in front of Daisuke.   
  
"Stop yelling, Dai! We're almost there! You can do it!"   
  
Daisuke nodded as he took the last few steps out of the trees. Through his blurry eyes Daisuke could see his friends on the other side of the clearing.   
  
"TAKERU! KEN! Mi..ya..ko..." Daisuke trailed off just trying to stay awake. Impmon ran to the group coming to help.   
  
"What happened?" Takeru asked as they made their way to Daisuke.   
  
"We were attacked and Daisuke and Draco are hurt bad!"   
  
Takeru reached Daisuke first.   
  
"Daisuke! What? God! Are you okay?"   
  
Daisuke said nothing as he handed Draco to Takeru. He took a deep breath and let it out in a strangled cry of pain and without any notice Daisuke blacked out. His head tilted back and he swayed crumbling to the ground and landing on his back.   
  
"DAISUKE!" Ken yelled as he slammed onto his knees. He picked Daisuke up so his limp head was resting on his lap.   
  
"Just hang in there, buddy. You'll be OK."   
  
"Ken..." Daisuke mumbled. "It...hurts..."   
  
Ken and Takeru had tears brimming their eyes as Miyako and the Digimon came to help.   
  
~   
  
Daisuke started to come to. He was in a soft bed and the air around him was stale and stuffy. The dull throbbing in his ribs made him cringe. He realized that someone was holding his hand. His eyes slid open to see who it was and smiled.   
  
"Ken..." He said in a creaky voice. But Ken was fast asleep. "Ken," Daisuke asked again.   
  
Ken looked around as if he was confused as to where he was or just what had awoken him.   
  
"Mmm," he mumbled. He then tuned to face Daisuke. "Oh, Dai!" he whispered. "You're awake!" He gave Daisuke's hand a little squeeze.   
  
Daisuke smiled, but then remembered about Draco.   
  
"Draco! Is she OK?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
Ken nodded. "Yes, she's fine." Ken pointed to the bed next to him. Daisuke looked and found Draco sleeping right next to him.   
  
"She HAS woken up...right?" Daisuke asked. Ken nodded again.   
  
"Yeah, she woke up a little after we got through the digigate."   
  
Daisuke sighed.   
  
"Good. I was so worried!" he stated.   
  
Ken looked over to Draco.   
  
"Yeah, well, it's a good thing you made it back to us, though, or she AND you would have been in big trouble!" Ken stated. The Doctor said that you have two bruised ribs and a bad concussion. Draco just had some bad bruising around her sides. She has to stay on some fluids until tomorrow and then she can go. You too, but not until tomorrow night."   
  
Daisuke settled back down.   
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," he stated as he tightened his grip on Ken's hand. Ken lay his head on his arm.   
  
"It's OK. I'm just glad you two are safe. Now go to sleep, it's 1:00 am."   
  
Daisuke closed his eyes once again.   
  
"Daisuke?" That was Draco. Daisuke opened his eyes and turned.   
  
"Mm," he replied.   
  
Draco smiled.   
  
"Thank you for trying to save me."   
  
Daisuke just grinned.   
  
"And when you're feeling better..." she continued, "we'll have a another hot tub. OK?" she asked.   
  
Daisuke nodded. "That's great. I already have a pair of boxers there I can use."   
  
Draco shook her head.   
  
"No, we won't be needing those. Good night sweetie."   
  
Daisuke giggled. "Good night, Dracs. Night Ken."   
  
Ken winked at Daisuke.   
  
"Good night is right, lover boy," Ken whispered. "Good night is right!"   
  
~~~  
The End   
~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! it means a lot to me when you do. Thx! If you like this story then go read my others! Chp 8 is up on Chicken pox' and Last of the control spiers' is done. I've also got a few new ones up so go take a look. *Smiles* Please review.  



End file.
